Mass Effect: Inquisition
Mass Effect: Inquisition is an eight-page mini-comic that explores the character of Captain Bailey. It is written by Mass Effect 2 lead writer Mac Walters and drawn by Jean Diaz. It was first made available on the USA Today website. It is also included in the graphic novel release of Mass Effect: Evolution, and in a two-comic collection with Mass Effect: Incursion on Dark Horse Digital. According to Walters, Mass Effect: Inquisition is "a character study of one of the more interesting figures that occupies this universe." and, like the other comics, is intended to provide "a view of the universe outside Shepard's vantage point", in this case, C-Sec officer Captain Bailey. Story Mass Effect: Inquisition opens on the Citadel in 2186, some time after the events of Mass Effect 2, with Captain Bailey talking to his child, saying that he hopes to return to Earth for the Salmon run. After saying goodbye he receives a message from Councilor Donnel Udina, who asks him to come by his office as soon as possible. Bailey meets Udina in his office on the Presidium and Udina jumps right to the point. He claims that C-Sec has been compromised by factions who are aiding and abetting enemies of the Council and that Executor Pallin himself is involved. Believing that he can trust Bailey, Udina asks him to investigate Pallin, and tells him that the Executor has been seen coming and going from an office in Bailey's district. Udina asks Bailey to find out what is in that office and to report directly back to Udina when he's done. Despite his misgivings, Bailey takes the information Udina has and leaves. On his way out Udina suggests he take his sidearm. Upon arriving at the office Bailey finds two dead C-Sec agents, one of which is holding a datapad with a picture of Executor Pallin displayed. Bailey muses that they must have been looking for the same thing as him before Pallin emerges from the shadows, asking Bailey what he's looking for. Bailey tells him about Udina's accusations, but Pallin, gun drawn, just demands the datapad. Bailey hands it over while Pallin warns that Udina cannot be trusted. Bailey notes that Udina said the same thing about him, but it was Pallin's picture he found in the hands of a dead C-Sec agent. Pallin angrily calls the accusations lies, but Bailey says to tell it to the Officers who pick him up. Pallin, enraged, opens fire on Bailey, hitting the shoulder of his armor. Bailey returns fire, hitting Pallin in the chest. Wounded, Pallin claims he did nothing wrong, and that Udina and Bailey won't get away for what they've done. Bailey tells Pallin that it's not up to them but Pallin tells him that he's wrong and dives into him, knocking him to the ground but Bailey manages to fire off a shot, killing the Executor. Bailey retrieves the datapad and wonders why Pallin didn't kill him when he had the chance, and why his actions were so uncharacteristically sloppy. He returns to Udina's office and tells Udina that something doesn't feel right, that Pallin was as shocked as him about the accusations. Udina says that he was only shocked because he was caught, but Bailey claims that his experience has taught him how to read people and that he'd bet his arm Pallin was innocent. Udina dismisses his concerns as a matter for the investigators and suggests that Bailey get some rest. Bailey says that he'd hoped to visit Earth with his impending time off, but Udina says he may not be able to, with his new responsibilities, and promotes him to Commander. Udina leaves, saying that the Council expects a full report of his findings, while Bailey stands, looking out over the Presidium, sorry that he won't be able to return to Earth and see his child. External Links *Mass Effect: Inquisition at USA Today fr:Mass Effect : Inquisition ru:Mass Effect: Расследование Category:Series Category:Comics Category:Inquisition